crossing paths
by punkchick168
Summary: I remade the first chapter and i finally add to the story
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the night and I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk. I couldn't get him out of me head. Every time I walked by him my heart fluttered, but I new it could never be. He was never around always gone and when he was I missed him dearly although I knew I shouldn't. So lost in my thoughts I didn't notice I bumped into someone till I hit the floor. I looked up and it was he staring down at me with a confused face. "Sister Esther are you well?" "Yes father I'm fine" I said getting up. "Its not safe for you to be wondering the halls at night, what brings you out at this time?" I looked up at him for a moment but turning away quickly feeling a blush creep upon my face. "Well father I couldn't sleep so I came for a walk" "You should go back to bed and try tomorrow will be a long day and you need your rest." I nodded and walked away trying to calm my breathing. Finally after hours of staring at my wall I drifted off to sleep.

Father Abel Nightroad's POV:

On the other hand a very confused me was trying to figure out why. I too couldn't sleep but only left my chamber when I heard quite footsteps pass my door. I keep wondering why is it that she attracts me so? How come every time I see her or hear her name I think things I should not? If only I had a sign she had some interested in me. However that could never happen she could never fall in love with a monster such as myself. Oh look the sun is rising another sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since I bumped into Abel and I have been avoiding him as much as possible. At all meals I ate looking at my plate and whenever I saw him in the hallway I walked the opposite direction. I wanted to talk to her but she was avoiding me. It was driving me insane I had to see her, so I planned to visit her chambers after dinner. Dinner came slowly as hell for us both. I excused myself early and rushed to my room to change into my nightgown that went mid thigh.

I wanted to take a soothing walk around the palace and not run into Abel. I curious as to where she went off left shortly after and followed. When I caught up to her she was sitting by the fountain. I stood back amazed, for the first time I really got a chance to look at her and take all of her in. She had curves in all the right places. She had very plump breast although it was wrong of me to look at them. Her very vibrant long red hair how I so wished I could loose myself in her scent. Her long legs that connected to her perfect bottom.

I so wanted to ravish her to hear her moan my name and ask for more. I sat on the ledge of the fountain staring in it gently playing with the water making the water ripple. I was dreaming that Abel would tell me how he adored me and how he wanted to be with me forever. I sighed to myself, which caught Abel's attention. I snapped out of my gaze and silently walked toward her quietly enough as not to startle her. I felt as if someone was watching me but I paid no mind.

This was my chance we were alone no ears to hear and no interruptions. As I was no more then a few inches away she turned suddenly, this scared the both of us and she fell backwards into the fountain. I quickly helped her out of the fountain. She was shivering and her nightgown became very see through. I quickly tuned my head and took off my cloak and wrapped her in it. "I'm so sorry Miss. Ester. I didn't mean to scare you."

I snuggled into the cloak feeling warmer, it also helped being so close to him. "Its okay I should have been on my guard." I just stared into her eyes I couldn't look away. What frightened me was she was staring at me too. I felt like he could see into my soul. I looked at those red shivering lips of hers and just want to kiss them.

As I look back up into those captivating blue eyes of hers and I saw something that I didn't notice before. Could it be is that love. I hope he doesn't notice. I'm just going to have to trust in what I saw. So I slowly lean closer to her and lightly press my lips against hers. I can't believe this is he doing what I've been dreaming of, He is, his warm welcoming lips connect with my cold wet ones.

I don't respond right away but I couldn't help but give into him. I think it shocked him cause he stopped and pulled away. I can't believe she is kissing back. This is too weird, so I pull away slowly. "I'm so sorry I had no right, if you never want to speak to me again I understand." I look at him, smile then move closer and capture his lips with mine again. It was only for a moment though. "Don't you know by now how I feel? I can't take it anymore this may be out of place for me to say but I…………………….


	3. Chapter 3

Love you. I have all along I just didn't know how to tell you. Please I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." I said as tears started to fall out of my eyes. I looked at her astonished and whipped away her tears and kissed her lightly. "I'm so glad to hear you say that, I feel the same I just didn't think you loved me back."

I smiled down at her and she at me. We leaned into each other and shared a gentle kiss, which soon got passionate. We pulled away to take a breath. It was then I remembered where we were and her condition. "How about we get you into some warmer clothes?" "Yes please." We both laugh lightly when I see his face get suddenly serious.

"What's wrong?" "Danger is coming. Stay behind me." I told her putting us both in standing position. "Look what we have here if it isn't dear Abel and his toy." " Cain so we meet again. To what do I owe this displeasure?" "Just came to settle our score." "Now isn't the best time wouldn't you agree?" "Actually this is the best timing possible I can kill your one true love as you watch then kill you."

"You will not touch a hair on her head. Miss Ester go inside and hide I'll be with you soon, Okay?" I nod and run inside and go to look for father Tres. I found him patrolling a hall. "Father Tres quick father Abel is in danger." He looks at me then heads off without asking were he was. I then headed to my chamber locked the door changed into dry clothes and waited for Abel to come back.

The fight wasn't very long after father Tres arrived Cain fled. I had a few scratches but nothing serious. I figured she went back to her chambers so I head over there and knock on her door. "Ester it's me you can open up." I was never so glad to hear his voice as I was right now. I hurriedly got off my bed and open the door.

As soon as I see him I run into his arms. I embrace her and walk her into her room. Closing the door with my foot. "I'm so glad your okay." "You never need to worry I'll always come back to you." I smile and tip toe and kiss him. He pulled me closer securing his arms around my waist and my arms sliding around his neck.

As we kissed he lightly moved his tongue across my bottom lip. I was a little shy to open my mouth but didn't regret it when I did. He slid his tongue smoothly into my wet cavern experimentally studying my whole mouth. When he slid his tongue across mine I moaned slightly into his mouth. We pulled away panting slightly. I looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" "Yes please." "Would you like to stay here or go to my chamber?" "Yours cause it's the safest" I said giggling slightly. He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Okay as you wish." I lead her down the hall and around the corner to my room. As we entered his room my eyes lit up. He had a king sized bed adorned with a red satin sheet with a black satin quilt.

His whole room was decorated around those two colors. From his drapes, to the chairs in the corner of the room, to the soft carpet under my feet. It was absolutely perfect. He led me over to the fireplace where he had laid down a blanket and a few pillows. I watched as he made a fire lighting up the room more. He laid down on the blanket and pulled me down with him.

She looked so cute as I pulled her down by surprise. I smile and laugh slightly while I receive a pout from her. I kiss her lips and she pouts no longer. We shared a passionate kiss as I laid her under me straddling my legs on both sides of her waist so I don't crush her. I slowly start kissing down her jaw line to her neck. Where I kiss and nibble slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I don't know how he did it but he found my special spot and as he nibbles on it I moan lightly. I pay more attention to the spot that made her moan for a few more seconds before kissing my way back to her lips. As we kiss I start pushing her nightgown up caressing her inner thigh. His hands are like magic they know every place to touch without needing be asked. My breath quickens and I gasp as his hand move higher on my thigh. I sit her up and look at her for permission to remove her gown all the way off.

She lets me and as she goes to lie back down I reach for the clasp of her bra when she stops me. "Is something wrong?" "No its just you have more clothes then me." I look down "Your right." I start to unbutton my shirt when her hands stop me. I take over removing his shirt revealing his silky skin and some scars. As I push his shirt over his shoulders I let my hand caress all of his upper body down to his arms.

I guess it was the moment or it just being his arms but I suddenly got a little bold. I gently start to kiss on his neck the way he did to me. All the while pulling his hair out of the tie he had it up in. I moved so she could be on top I wanted her to go at whatever pace she determined to be appropriate. This was all so new to me but I tried my best. I lead us into a very slow but passionate kiss.

For the first time exploring his mouth completely. We fought for dominance as I got more confident but I lost no surprise to me though. While exploring each other's mouths I slide my hands down his stomach as I was reaching for his button he looked at me for a moment before letting me un due them. I pushed off my pants and switch our positions again this time removing her bra. I start kissing on her neck and collarbone moving down till I reach her heaving bosoms. I caress each till there're both hard peaks before I take one into my mouth while massaging the other.

Hearing her gasp and moan made me want her so much. I switch to the other giving it the same treatment. I feel this warm sensation building in the pit of my stomach at the same time feeling myself getting wet. I was so close to just taking her and not care but my better judgment came into play. I start kissing lower and stop at the lining of her undergarment I look up at her and she just smiled down at me.

As I looked at him I smile giving him the ok to proceed. As she had given permission I took off her undergarment and began to kiss her. It was as if he was holding back I wanted him to want me so I grabbed on to him and began to squeeze, pulling him up to me. I could feel her trying to anticipate my moves. Only one got my full attention. She urged me to go forward. I started kissing on her neck while letting my hand slid down her body and in between her legs parting them slightly with my hand. I started caressing her inner thigh slowly moving closer and as I got closer and closer to her most private area I hear her gasp. Slowly but surely I lifted her thigh to get better access I could feel her breathing getting uneven.

As he took his time I knew that I was going to love what happened next. My breathing got uneven as he got closer I could feel his touch right there but not there. As I continued to kiss my way down I couldn't help myself she was my love and I finally had her, I wanted her so badly all I could do was stare and take in what I was soon going to devour. Slowly I leaned forward my lips barely touched hers. I wanted him so badly his heat near me was too much. I began to shake. I could feel her shaking, so I took the opportunity and took her in my mouth letting my tongue do its work. A moan escaped out of her mouth that drove me insane. I could feel him using his tongue to drive me crazy.

I could no longer hold it in a moan escaped and I could tell it drove him insane. He was perfect in every way imaginable. He didn't go fast but he wasn't going slow either. Another moan escaped from me I whispered his name. As I got another moan from her I could hear her whispering my name. I came up and looked at her she was flushed but she turned away. He stopped and came up he looked at me with those gorgeous eyes. I could look no more, so I turned away. I gently turned her face so we were looking eye to eye. I gently kissed her. As we kissed I tasted myself on his lips and as we stopped for air I breathlessly ask "Are you ready for what's next?" I nodded I'm pretty sure I am nervous but I trust him. So as he positioned himself and was about to enter me I grabbed onto the pillows under me tightly. "It's best you relax cause if not it will hurt a lot." As I said that her eyes lit up. "It will only hurt for a little while the pain goes away I promise and at any time you feel its too much tell me and I'll stop. Okay?" I nod in response. I gently push pass her barrier and as I did I could see the discomfort in her face but she stayed silent probably holding back a scream and taking deep breaths. I slowly pushed myself in deeper an deeper till I couldn't go any farther I didn't move right away I wanted her to get used to it. It felt really weird having something so big in me, but in at the same time it felt right. I was so relieved he stopped and waited. The pain was slowly going away and I nod telling him its okay. I smile at her and say "The first few will hurt so focus on me kissing you and not the pain okay?" "Mhmm" I pull almost all the way out then push right back in all the while kissing her muffling a groan. I know the pain wont last forever but it sure as hell felt that way. I noticed the discomfort on her face and looked at her apologetically. I continued my slow pace when suddenly instead of a painful groan I hear a small moan come from her.

I looked up just for a moment and I could tell she enjoyed it just as I was. Slow the pain went away until I didn't feel it anymore it surprised me what had just come out of my mouth. A moan that became a motivation for him, I wanted to please him just as he was pleasing me but I didn't know how to I felt so inexperienced. He seemed to notice and stopped right away, he looked at me with concern. As I watched her I suddenly saw that she seemed to be troubled. I stopped right away and was going to ask when she kissed me and I forgot what I was going to say. He stopped and looked at me, he opened his mouth but I stopped him with a kiss. I didn't want him to think that something was wrong, I wanted him to enjoy this. I didn't want this to end but I knew it had to he slowly pulled out of me and then the pain rushed in, I gasped holding in a scream. As I pulled out of her without notice she gasped in pain, I must have forgotten that this was all new to her. I held her and apologized telling her I was a clumsy only to get a smile. As I gasped in pain he held me and told me sorry that he was clumsy and I gave him a smile to show he was forgiven.

He got up and picked me up to bring me to the bed. All so gently he laid me down. When I was sure that I was forgiven I got up and picked her up to carry her to the bed. I climbed in with her and she soon fell asleep, as he climbed into the bed with me I soon fell to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
